Endless Love
by AdriannaAJ
Summary: Four years after the end of Season 4 Finn makes a surprising return to Rachel's life with an offer Rachel can't refuse. Finchel, with slight mention of Klaine and Brittana. Dedication to Cory Monteith. One shot.


_This story is in honor of Cory Monteith who died yesterday. RIP Cory. He will be missed._

_Set four years after season 4_

* * *

It had been four years since Finn had gone off to college to be a teacher and Rachel had gone to New York.

Three years since she had seen him. Sure they talked everyday but it wasn't the same. She could still picture his face when he had seen her after her performance in Funny Girl. He bought her a big bouquet of pink roses, the biggest he could afford, and a teddy bear that was bigger than she was.

After the show they went for a walk and talked about everything: his school, her school, what it was like being on Broadway, how he liked teaching Glee Club. It had been a great evening for both of them and neither wanted it to end.

Rachel walked restlessly around her empty apartment. Kurt had moved out over three years ago when him and Blaine had gotten engaged, they were now married, and Santana had moved out the year before after Brittany had come to New York for her. The two were currently engaged. Now it was just her and Tina, Tina had come to New York after graduation and was currently attending NYADA, in the apartment though Tina was gone for the night.

Rachel frowned. Tina had left in a hurry almost an hour ago. She wondered what was going on with her. Shrugging the diva decided to make a cup of tea to keep her mind occupied.

Since her successful debut on Broadway as Fanny, as well as several leading off Broadway roles, Rachel was now looking to play Eva Peron in the play _Evita_. The director said she was his first choice to play the lead but she had to be prepared. There was no way she was going to let someone else play her dream role, well one of her dream roles.

A knock at the door pulled Rachel from her stage filled thoughts. She figured it had to be Tina coming back so she walked as slow as possible to the door while she waited for the water to heat up.

She pulled the sliding door open and gasped in shock. "Finn," she whispered, not daring to believe it was really him.

He smiled, the biggest smile Rachel had ever seen, at her. He was wearing black slacks and a black button down shirt with a hot pink tie. In one hand was a single pink rose and in the other was a box of Rachel's favorite chocolates. "Hey Rach," he said.

Rachel's heart jumped for joy at hearing his voice and seeing him in person. It was as if everything was right in the world and in her world it was. "What are you doing here? How long are you going to be here? When did you get here?" Rachel spouted off question after question, not giving Finn a chance to answer.

Finn chuckled. "Can I come in?" he asked as he was still in the hallway. "I can answer your questions, assuming you say them one at a time, but would rather do it inside."

Rachel blushed but stepped aside for Finn. "Sorry it's kind of messy in here," Rachel said grabbing a handful of clothes, she didn't look to see whose they were, and tossing them to the side in an attempt to make the apartment cleaner.

"It's no big deal," Finn said shrugging. The dorm room he shared with Puck was a lot smaller and a heck of a lot messier than this. Besides he was with Rachel, nothing else mattered.

Finn went and sat down on the couch while Rachel turned off the tea pot that was now whistling. "Do you want some tea?" Rachel questioned. It was weird, being here with him. She was nervous.

"Sure," Finn said. He was nervous too but for a completely different reason than Rachel. He could feel the little black, velvet box burning in his pocket.

Rachel brought over two cups of tea and handed one to Finn, who had set down the rose and chocolate on the coffee table. "So," she said feeling rather awkward.

"So," he repeated taking a sip of the tea. It was just as good as he remembered. Rachel always added some honey into the tea to make it sweeter, just how Finn liked it.

"When did you get here?" Rachel asked biting the inside of her cheek to keep from blurting out more questions.

"Couple hours ago," he replied. Rachel looked at him. "I got a job here, teaching music to high school kids while I work on my credentials. Someday I'm hoping to direct a glee club, like Mr. Schue did."

Rachel's face lit up at the thought of Finn living in New York. "Guess I don't have to ask why you are here," she mumbled. Finn laughed. "Do you need a place to stay?"

"That's kind of why I'm here," Finn said, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. "Do you remember what I said to you at Mr. Schue's wedding, his first wedding to Miss Pillsbury?"

Rachel smiled at the memory. It was that moment that she realized how much he had grown from the teenage boy she loved to the man she was in love with. "' You and I both know how this thing ends. I don't know how or when and I don't care where you're living or what dope you're shacked up with, you are my girlfriend. We are endgame. I know that and you know that,'" Rachel quoted.

Finn nodded and grinned at the memory. It was, in his opinion, the best and most honest thing he had ever said. "I wish I could have been with you then, that we could have had our happily ever after but now I realize that wasn't the right time," Finn began. Rachel waited for him to continue, wondering what his point was. "We needed that time apart so you could finish school and be a Broadway star and so I could graduate college and get my teaching degree. But I stand by what I said four years ago. We are endgame. I've always known that so…"

Finn trailed off, allowing a glance at Rachel's face. She sat there, a cup of tea in her hand but she made no move to drink it. Finn had a feeling she was speechless. He needed to continue before she found her voice, or before he lost his nerve. "Rachel Barbra Berry," he said getting off the couch and kneeling in front of Rachel. "I know we've had four long years apart and I know we have changed but the one thing that has never changed is how much I love you. So I ask, again, will you marry me?"

Rachel's jaw dropped as she stared at the diamond ring Finn was presenting her. It was a beautiful ring with a bigger diamond than the one he had given her when they were still in high school. Seeing her confused expression Finn explained, "I've been working for Burt for years now and been making decent money. Every bit I had that I didn't need for school and other stuff was saved so I could buy this ring."

Rachel nodded at his explanation as something dawned on her. "Tina?" she half questioned, half said.

Finn grinned sheepishly; pleased she hadn't yet rejected his proposal yet. "I called her yesterday, told her I was coming and asked her to leave the apartment for a few hours."

"Yes," Rachel said, finally looking him in the eye. She didn't need to think about it. It was the one thing in her life she was certain about. Even after he broke up with her so she could move to New York, she knew they would still end up together. "I'll marry you."

Finn grinned and slipped the ring on her finger before pulling her off the couch, into his arms and kissing her with as much passion as he could muster.

Today was definitely the best day of his life.


End file.
